Uncertain
by purple ways
Summary: Bahagia itu sederhana, eh? AoKise. slight AoMomoi. drabble.


**Title**: Uncertain

**Pairing(s)**: onesided!Aokise and slight AoMomoi

**Warning(s):** OOC, typo(s), drabble.

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Kise tidak mengerti.

Dan ia tidak _akan _mengerti terhadap perasaannya. Perasaan bahagia yang membuncah; ditambah dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan saat bertemu dengan_nya_—pemuda berkulit _tan _yang membuatnya menyukai basket; Aomine Daiki.

Ia terus merasakan getaran samar itu—walaupun saat menatap pria itu. Ketika pria itu menatapnya balik; lalu memberikan seulas senyum manisnya.

Dan ketika mereka bermain _one-on-one_ berdua. Catat ini, hanya _berdua. _Biasanya, mereka akan bermain _one-on-one _saat latihan berlangsung—tetapi hari ini berbeda. Mereka bermain pada saat sekolah itu kosong; tidak ada satu murid pun yang berkeliaran.

Denting suara bola basket yang dipantulkan adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar pada kesunyian di hari itu. Ah, termasuk deruan nafas mereka yang tak beraturan—walaupun begitu, tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat lelah, mereka malah terlihat sangat bahagia. Terutama Kise.

Termasuk pada saat tangan mereka yang bersentuhan ketika melakukan _high-five _karena telah memenangkan pertandingan. Sentuhan biasa; memang. Tetapi itu mampu membuat dada Kise terasa hangat.

Dan juga saat Kise sedang menunduk, membiarkan tangannya menari-nari diatas _keypad handphone_nya; sedang mengetik _sms _untuk ibunya. Saat itu, Kise sedang duduk bersila di tengah lapangan. Ketika melihat bayangan yang menuju ke arahnya, dan berhenti di dekatnya. Reflek,ia mendongak—dan mendapati Aomine yang berjongkok didepannya—dengan jarak yang sangat minim. Kise yang terkaget, langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berpacu melebihi batas, sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan detak jantungnya yang terasa sampai otak—yang membuatnya pusing seketika.

Sekaligus perasaan yang seolah-olah menusuk-nusuk hatinya dengan sebuah gunting—sampai-sampai ia heran, apa itu gunting sang kapten nan sadisnya tapi unyu? Entahlah—ketika ia melihat Aomine memeluk pinggang ramping teman masa kecilnya itu.

Bukan, bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan. Mereka _bukanlah_ sebuah _couple. _Ah—tepatnya, _mau. _

Saat itu, terdengar _gossip _yang tak mengenakkan—terutama bagi Kise dan hatinya yang malang itu—tentang kedekatan Aomine dan Momoi. Ada salah satu dari temannya yang bertanya tentang hubungan mereka, lalu Kise yang tak sengaja lewat mendengar kata-kata Aomine, yang masih terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine memeluk pinggang ramping itu sambil berkata, "dia pacarku. Bukankan begitu, sayang?" Yang disambut oleh muka pucat Kise dan teriakan heboh dari siswa-siswi yang sengaja ataupun yang tak sengaja mendengarnya.

".. Tapi bohong," ujar Aomine usil. Satu sekolah langsung memasang wajah kecewa—kecuali Kise. Ia menghela nafas lega. Wajahnya langsung kembali cerah, walaupun kata-kata Aomine barusan masih menghantam hatinya.

Begitu juga pada saat Aomine yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Momoi—mereka terlihat begitu akrab. Aomine terlihat begitu bahagia berbicara kepada Momoi. Kise mengaduh dalam hati. Saat Kise berbicara kepada Aomine, pasti hanya disambut dengan muka malas. Oke, kecuali saat Kise berbicara mengenai basket.

Sebenarnya masih banyak—terlalu banyak—kejadian yang menandakan kedekatan Aomine dengan Momoi, yang tanpa dikehendaki dapat menyabik-cabik hatinya yang malang.

Seperti saat ini.

Sekarang, Aomine dan Momoi telah resmi menjadi _couple._ Aomine yang menyatakan cintanya kepada Momoi—atas bantuan Kise, tentunya—,lalu diterima Momoi dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, karena terlalu bahagia. Mungkin.

Kise tersenyum pahit. Kini, ia hanya bisa mengamati mereka dari kejauhan. Tidak ada lagi kesempatan baginya.

"Kise-_kun,"_

Kise celingak-celinguk. Siapa? Setelah beberapa detik menoleh sana-sini, ia menemukan pemuda bersurai _aqua blue _ini telah berdiri didepannya.

Kise terlonjak kaget. "Huwa! Kuroko_cchi, _berhenti muncul secara tiba-tiba seperti itu!"

Kuroko tidak mengindahkan perkataannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kau malah membantu Aomine-_kun?"_

Kise memiringkan kepalanya; pura-pura tidak tahu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kise-_kun," _jeda. Kuroko menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, kau menyukai Aomine_-kun. _Kenapa kau malah membantunya?"

Matanya terbelakak kaget. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang selalu mengerti dirinya.

Kise menundukkan kepadanya, sambil mengeluarkan senyuman—yang terlihat begitu pahit di mata Kuroko.

"Karena kalau dia bahagia, akupun juga. Sesederhana itu."

Kise paham betul atas perkataannya.

Kise tahu, mungkin semua orang akan mengiranya naif—tetapi, ia rela mengorbankan apa saja demi kebahagiaan orang yang dicintainya, termasuk melepaskannya.

Ia pun bingung, mengapa ia terlalu nyaman dengan perasaan ini. Perasaan tidak hanya sebatas ingin memiliki; tetapi perasaan yang tidak menuntut timbal balik. Rasanya, seperti tenggelam dalam perasaan aneh, namun nyaman.

Sekali lagi, Kise mengakuinya. Walaupun ia ingin Aomine mencintanya balik, tetapi prioritas utamanya adalah kebahagiaan Aomine.

Sepertinya, Kise terlalu asyik mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam daripada mengutarakannya.

_What a maso._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

* * *

_**"i keep my feelings hidden cause they're so important to me, i cant say them."**_

* * *

**A/N: **hello. ini adalah salah satu fic pelampiasan Author yang disuruh nulis tangan 10 lembar. sigh. terinspirasi dari sebuah fic (_well_, ga semuanya) dan _real life_, dikit. fic ini emang.. agak ngaco.

err, _review? _;)


End file.
